


Moon's Owner

by MonaF1230



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaF1230/pseuds/MonaF1230
Kudos: 2





	Moon's Owner

全圆佑一直很想摸摸月亮，不只是透过一百六十倍的天文望远镜。  
毕业以后就一直待在这个山丘上的小观测站转着望远镜调节圈，也不常回家，只是坐在天台上观测月亮。  
有一块经常看见的环形山，弯弯绕绕凹陷一片，全圆佑给它起了个名字，小圆。站子里的同事都打趣他对天文事业入了迷，黏在望远镜上就下不来，全圆佑也只是笑笑，继续在纸上画下那刻钟的星图。

年底放假的时限是要到了，全圆佑挥手告别身边每一个同事，接收好新年祝福和关心，把自己蜷进观测站的小小书房。  
书房的落地窗正对星空，挤碎了的钻石铺在黢黑夜空里满得掉不出一滴墨。全圆佑缩在红木办公椅上转着圈，星星和月亮变成银白轨迹绕在眼前。  
新年的钟声在收音机里敲响，爆竹和烟花燃放在远方的空气里，飘到山顶已没了硝烟味。全圆佑翻着日历划下最后一笔，披上大衣踩起月光向后面的宿舍走去。

“哐。”有什么撞在了集水的大塑料桶上，发出闷闷的回响。  
全圆佑朝树下走去，不贴身的大衣布料被午夜的风吹翻了面，树下小小地缩着一团人，泥巴裹得满身都是。  
“喂，醒醒。”全圆佑伸出手指戳了戳那团肩膀。  
“别催别催，我这把没降落好，再来一次。”  
全圆佑笃定是来山上观景跨年的人喝上了头，手上拍打的力度大了几分：“别在这睡啊，赶紧下山吧。”  
那团东西挪了挪身子，摇摇晃晃地坐起身，露出暗红色头顶和墨绿衣裳，皱成一坨稀碎的布。全圆佑眯起眼辨认那团形态，对上一双猫眼，杏核里端着一汪清水。  
大男孩抻起肩膀凑近身，指尖勾住全圆佑大衣腰带，羞赧地询问能不能先收留他一下。谁又能拒绝这么真诚的发问呢，全圆佑犹豫了几秒还是领着人回了宿舍。  
“其实我不是人，我是月亮。”男孩钻进对床被窝之前高兴地说。  
“快睡吧，明天你就醒酒了。”  
全圆佑看着男孩把手缩进被子底下，按灭了台灯，黄光熄灭在黑暗里，好似月亮溺进无边黑夜。

醒来已经是中午，揉着脸冲进洗手间打理好自己，全圆佑把男孩拍醒：“该回去了，小朋友。”  
手臂从被窝里伸出来，手指尖尖也昭告着不情愿，男孩露出眼睛看他，怯怯地问：“我不可以留下吗。”  
没料到这样的展开，全圆佑愣在床前，“为什么？”  
“因为我需要你给我写推荐信啊！”  
应该是还没醒酒，全圆佑把男孩塞回被窝转身去倒热水。  
“真的，不然我没办法留在天上。”  
“要吃什么？”岔开话题是最好办法。  
“螺蛳粉有吗？”  
好像也不是很明智。

没能把男孩赶走，全圆佑倒也无所谓，只要他不是离家出走爸爸妈妈追在身后，宿舍里空空荡荡的也能睡得下。从冰箱里捡出火腿肠和鸡蛋，没有追求地炒好饭，哄着男孩起床进食。  
男孩很好满足，吃的也不挑，边吃边絮叨着自己的情况。他说他叫moonJun，叫他俊就好。  
“所以俊尼，你到底喝了多少。”  
俊支起下巴看着全圆佑，大眼睛里满是真诚：“我不喝酒。”  
算了，和小孩子讲不通，全圆佑揉了两把对方支棱在空气里的暗红软发起身向天台走去。  
“所以圆圆，”明明说的是圆佑，“你是做什么的啊。”  
“算命的。”全先生本着和小孩子讲不清的心态忿忿回答。

有了俊的观测站好像多了几分生气，寒冬的空气里开出一朵一朵米粒大小的花。  
全圆佑坐在天台的高凳上往下看，半湿草地上男孩又是转圈又是起跳，似乎是要想办法飞上天去。也不知道这酒精威力有多大，好好的孩子就疯了，全圆佑摇摇头重新擦拭起望远镜镜筒。  
晚饭期间俊又提起推荐信的事，全圆佑敲着桌子问他：“需要我写什么呢。”  
“你就写，moonJun是个好月亮，本主人认为他有资格继续留在天上，推荐他成为大月亮的一部分。”男孩弯着猫眼手舞足蹈地描绘起内容来。  
“你在过家家吗…”全圆佑推了推眼镜，拿起吃得干净的碗走到水槽前。  
俊贴在他身后扯他围裙带子，小声嘀咕真的是真的啦。  
全圆佑没再搭话，催促小孩子别胡思乱想，快去洗澡睡觉。

天台的风依旧拉着小提琴协奏曲，把窗户吹得吱呀，全圆佑摘下镜头盖，眼睛贴上小孔。月亮周身散发乳白色光芒，纯洁得好似一颗奶糖挂在天上。自己爱观星有一大部分原因是因为月亮，因为在最烦闷焦躁的时期看着月亮数着日子，一点一点地熬过辛苦。全圆佑看见那座熟悉的环形山，凹在月球表面干涸无水的“月海”里，畸形又浪漫。  
他想起俊说的话，踏下楼梯去检查小孩儿的睡眠情况。  
木板床上的软垫里堪堪陷进一块，俊沉在棉絮被子里好似那方广阔平原上熟悉的环形山。高挺的鼻梁在月光下泛着点亮，睫毛搭在脸上投下杂乱影子。全圆佑给男孩掖好被角，重新坐回天台。

本以为男孩没几天就会下山回家，没想到小半个月了还缠在自己身后说什么主人要写推荐信才行。全圆佑想着要不就按他说的写一份，写完他就会走了，心里却又默默地打了个叉，好像不愿他离开。  
俊有时候管全圆佑叫主人，更多还是叫圆圆，听起来就像正月十五的满月。  
他拒绝全圆佑晚上总赶他睡觉的行为，义正言辞的说就算是主人也不可以逼迫月亮睡觉。全圆佑到底是没搞清楚主人的缘由，也只好顺着小孩儿的意，随他在自己身边玩耍。  
“圆圆在看什么，”头发蹭在全圆佑脸颊上，“我也想看看。”  
脸从望远镜前偏开，全圆佑抓起铅笔画下星图，点着还没命名的小行星告诉俊，我在抓捕星星。  
“那你也看月亮吗？”男孩兴奋地发问。  
“当然，我很喜欢月亮。”  
俊的脸红了，隔着暗夜的阴霾也感受到灼灼热气。

“那为什么还不给我写推荐信啊。”男孩揪着全圆佑正给他整理被子的袖口可怜巴巴发问。  
“不知道俊一天到晚都在想些什么呢。”拨开遮在对方好看眉眼之前的细碎头发。  
“可你说……你说你喜欢月亮。”  
全圆佑拧灭台灯站起身，轻轻把门关上。

没有人告诉过全圆佑，月亮需要主人，也没有人告诉全圆佑，大圆月亮背后，是无数个小小月亮积攒一团。  
星星散得很开，全圆佑抓不住，只能在镜筒前面看着它们四散而去，落进温柔夜色。  
抬手画完星图的最后一笔，想想决定第二天给俊写好那封无厘头的推荐信，好让他赶紧回家。

一早按男孩念叨的内容写下文字，叠好放进牛皮纸信封中塞到手里。俊汪着眼睛低低说谢谢，没能很利落地踏出房门，回身匆匆忙忙地在全圆佑脸颊落下一吻。  
男孩离开后观测站又静了下来，风也不愿意拿出琴弓拉动琴弦，窗户安稳得像是给一把大锁在上边落了扣。  
全圆佑似乎回归了正常生活，起床叠好被子做好饭，午后看看书籍和报纸，晚上旋着调节圈追星星。就是，忍不住在饭桌上会多放一双筷子，看着对面空空的床铺会习惯性伸手掖好被角。每天坐在观测台前没了身边毛毛躁躁的小猫和呼在耳畔的暖暖气息，好吧，全圆佑在心里承认自己有点后悔写推荐信了。

还沉浸在懊恼中的全圆佑怎么也没想到，俊哭哭啼啼地回来了。埋在自己怀里哭着说了三遍也没说清楚原因，在打着嗝的叙述里全圆佑捡清几个单词：认证方式不是推荐信，小月亮们逗他的。  
伸手揩掉小孩儿脸上的泪珠，好声好气地问：“那认证方式是什么啊？”  
俊闷闷地回答说自己也不知道，只能在主人这里多待几天看看了。  
全圆佑眼看男孩绞着衣角红了脸蛋缩在沙发旁边，忍不住捧过脑袋在额头上轻轻印下嘴唇。重拾温暖的感觉出奇动人，男人侧过脸看着对面睡成一摊浅水的男孩。

俊跟着全圆佑上了天台，说是跟他一起抓星星。全圆佑从镜头里找到小行星，搂过男孩隔着镜头指给他看，跳动的星星嵌在夜空里，鲜活地跳跃着身子。  
然后看见了月亮，全圆佑轻车熟路地找到那座环形山，准备开口给小孩儿介绍。  
“你叫他小圆对吧。”挤在身边的男孩晃了晃脑袋。  
“我跟你说过吗，应该没有吧。”  
“我当然知道，”俊仰起头看他，“因为我就是那座环形山。”  
俊告诉全圆佑，小月亮成年之前要找到主人，那个在地上召唤自己的人，成年之时要得到认证，才能留在天上，拼进大大月球。  
“所以你要叫我小圆吗？”男孩笑弯了眼。  
全圆佑吻住他的小男孩，他的小月亮，舌头舔过奶白色小牙，钻进温热口腔。  
俊闭起眼睛，任由男人把炽热渡进自己神经，睫毛投下的暗影像是欲飞的蝴蝶，张开双翅。  
白色衬衫散在木地板上，手腕上的飘带落在全圆佑胸膛，蹭得发痒。他把头埋进俊的肩窝，舔舐着月亮光洁柔软的表面，在锁骨上留下两排浅浅牙印。  
拨开额前碎发凑近看，小小的环形胎记缀在男孩白净鬓角，与天边月海里那座孤寂小山如出一辙。  
全圆佑轻柔地进入俊，珍贵的小月亮咽下低低呻吟。  
小月亮成年了，在风拉起肖邦的夜里。

本以为自己拥有了一块永久的月亮，却没想到得了爱意认证的男孩没几天就被叫回了银河，全圆佑再一次懊恼地撑起身子看向星空，心里悄悄说着大月亮真讨厌的话。  
等待，等待，还是等待，在这个寒冷假期经历着第二次等待。全圆佑索性不上天台了，眼不见心不烦地缩在被窝里，厨房也陷入清锅冷灶的淡漠。生活的每一处都带上了男孩周身清清的桔梗香气，渗进宿舍的角落和空气，全圆佑一个劲儿地在心里念他名字：“俊尼，俊尼，你的主人好想你。”  
俊在某个被月色笼罩的夜里告诉全圆佑，月亮是爱的化身，主人就是爱意最浓的拥有者。  
全圆佑恼了，自己的小爱人为什么还不出现，早知道，早知道就不给他那个什么认证了，明明吻得那么热烈动人，我的爱情才刚开始就没了人。

“全圆佑！圆圆！”声音拨开树枝传进房间，男人急急忙忙戴上眼镜跑出门，小月亮赤着脚尖踩在软泥上，张开双臂朝他眨眨眼睛：“我这把降落的不错吧。”  
全圆佑朝他奔过去，就着张开的双手拥他入怀，月亮靠在他肩上咯咯地笑。他终于又一次找回了他的月亮，不再高挂于星河之上，不再冰冷孤独。

月亮需要主人，一个敢救他于银河之巅的爱人。


End file.
